


[Podfic] Glimpses of Fraser Family History

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: Backstory, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Snippets from Fraser family history, from Martha Fraser's childhood to Benton Fraser's first kiss.





	[Podfic] Glimpses of Fraser Family History

This is a collection of eleven snippets written for ds_snippets, all focusing on Fraser family history, and read as a single podfic. They're arranged chronologically, from Martha Fraser's childhood to Benton Fraser's first kiss. You can find them all under the heading "Snippets about the Fraser family" on my [fic index](http://luzula.livejournal.com/18849.html). 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/j1anvwd7jtv3y0pyk0ibldqjut84n6n6). Length: 19 m 1 s.


End file.
